The Third X A thief's Trial, Anzu's Revenge
by MarikzAngel
Summary: Everything is connected and here is the perfect example how one event can change the lives of everyone around them. Here is Anzu's story, forced into thievery she sought revenge, killed her lover and murdered a pharaoh's son. Oops, that didn't happen....
1. Introduction

  
  
INTRO:  
  
The lives of those around us are all intertwined in a never-ending circle. For every action they make, there is a reaction. Lives can change in an instant with no reason at all at times, but that's a rare occurrence. We never know what will happen, but how about instead of telling you like I'm a textbook, I'll show you. Here's the epitome of what I've been telling you, a story I've christened, The third X.  
  
A scream echoed throughout Egypt, it's agony echoing throughout the land and awakening it's inhabitants from their slumber in cold sweat and frightening children for centuries to come. 


	2. 1st chapter

{Anzu spat in the guards' face three times before he lost his cool. His callused hand smacked her face, it left it's red imprint on her cheek. She was here, the third time in her seventeen years. "Bakura, you'll pay for this." She stated, naming her betrayer. Hatred seemed to seep from her pores at the thought of him, even her captor cringed when he touched her clammy skin.}  
  
The third X; A thief's trial, Anzu's story  
  
The third X, when one life ends. When another, more harsh, cruel and desolate begins. For a thief, the third X is slavery.  
  
Anzu and her pet dog Namu ran along the nyle river bank as the sun sank under the horizon, the first stars made their smiling appearance joyously, Anzu laughed and ran back and forth with Namu playing fetch. Her childlike innocence had led her to believe that she would arrive home a day early and camp out of the nyle for the first time in her life. Her parents would never know unless her sister went down to fetch some water and she could even spy on them to see if they were going to throw her a welcome home party. She hadn't even told Bakurah she was home yet. Anzu grinned cheekily and silently stalked towards the house only to notice Bakurah, covered in blood, running from the scene. Anzu, forgetting the element of wanted surprise, ran, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her lithe body. The pools of crimson fluid dripped from the second story window of the graveyard and Anzu climbed the vine and looked inside. She screamed.  
  
Blood, it's metallic-y substance flowed in pools around the floor and out the floor level window. Everything and everyone she cared for, slaughtered. All because of the betrayal of one man, Bakurah. 


	3. 2nd chapter

{Anzu screamed and wriggled in her captors grip, spitting at those her eyed her  
  
warily. A dark, haunting laugh rose to her ears, "Feisty isn't she?" the guard  
  
next to her chuckled, "Definetly." An older man stepped in front of her and  
  
grabbed her rear. "She'd make a nice concubine for my son." A small boy,  
  
roughly Anzu's age stood in the shadows, bandages covring much of his body,  
  
not being able to help herself she stated aloud, "A concubine for a mummy? Who's  
  
ever heard of that?" The tall blonde man's face went red and he punched Anzu  
  
in the stomach, "We'll definetly take her, if not for a concubine but for  
  
a sandbag substitute." The two men laughed amongst themselves and Anzu  
  
breathed shallowly, vivid memories haunting her thoughts.}  
  
The third X; A thief's trial, Anzu's story  
  
The third X, when one life ends. When another,  
  
more harsh, cruel and desolate begins. For a thief, the third X is slavery.  
  
OOC: This chapter is really crummy but I felt bad for not updating so I threw  
  
something together, I have pretty gruesome remake of the last chapter on Bakurah  
  
Point Of Vue but my computer won't let me post it, I guess it was deemed too long?  
  
I don't know.. Comments? Anything? Email me. Chars of yours you'd like in my  
  
story? Email me, MarikzAngel@hotmail.com Thanks....  
  
~~  
  
Anzu's mind was dull, her thoughts irrationnal. "How many summers old am I?" she  
  
asked to herself as the memories flew from her mind. She wreatched another time  
  
in memory of something she'd never forget but could never remember, only one name  
  
seemed to reside in the twisting depths, one that even her thoughts seemed to  
  
loathe. Bakurah. Anzu climbed down the staircase into the living room, the  
  
curtains were torn; yet there was nothing else out of the ordinary. Anzu stepped  
  
delicatly into the room when she saw a puddle of red and red flooded the room.  
  
Reality returning she descended the staircase into the living room, the  
  
foul stench of bodies scratching her nose. Her dejavue feeling left and she set  
  
about cleaning up their dead bodies. They wanted to be set adrift in the nyle as was  
  
tradition in her bloodline, so that they may once again rise and walk the sands of  
  
egypt. Soon there was no longer any blood, but vengence clawed at her thoughts and  
  
hunger at her stomach.  
  
No money was left in her house and she could never bear to part with any of  
  
the relics within so she set Namu about guarding her home and wandered off into  
  
the market. Her hand slipped out and snatched an apple off a clerks stand. Though  
  
it didn't go unnoticed as all the apples piled on top of it tumbled down after  
  
it. "GUARDS! GUARDS! THIEF! THIEF!" shouted the clerk pointing at Anzu's retreating  
  
figure, she never did have nimble fingers but as she scurried off she managed to picked  
  
up a dozen other apples. She made it safely back to her home.  
  
When she got there the guards were waiting, or not waiting exactly but  
  
they seemed to be guarding a royal who was inspecting her house. Her home for years  
  
was going to be taken from her and so she whistled and Namu barked, "What are you dooing  
  
in my house!?" she yelled disrespectfully at the High Priest's men. One of them  
  
recognised her, "You're the thief from the market!" Anzu hissed, "WHAT ARE YOU  
  
DOING IN MY RAH-DAMNED HOUSE!?" 


	4. 3rd Chapter

{The sun beated harshly on her tanned face and the whimpering child at her side was of no help  
  
either, "Neimara, calm down." she spoke softly while rubbing the cacked blood off her hands, her  
  
X's being a beacon to guards and merchants alike she tended to wear gloves, but she hadn't the  
  
time to buy any before she left with Neimara at her side so it would be increasingly difficult to get  
  
into cities as they sought out a thieves and prevented them from entering if they bore an X or five.  
  
Anzu grumbled and tryied to bite her hand harshly to draw blood in the place of the X's, it worked.}  
  
The third X; A thief's trial, Anzu's story  
  
The third X, when one life ends. When another,  
  
more harsh, cruel and desolate begins. For a thief, the third X is slavery.  
  
div  
  
Anzu struggled with her captors, the guards that had caught her in their powerful and sober grasp.  
  
If only she'd been better prepared for this... Namu yelped and bit into the leg of the man on her  
  
right and Anzu swung her leg out at the man on her left during the confusion. With both of the  
  
guards out cold, she entered her abode and her eyes lit up in recognition, "Seth!" she cried and ran  
  
to embrace the cold blue eyed priest. His hard eyes turned to her and side-stepped her hug,  
  
"Wench, what do you think you're dooing? Calling me by my name is an offence punishable by two  
  
X's." Anzu's eyes filled with tears after hearing the words of her long-time friend, "But Seth, it's me,  
  
Anzu." Seth growled and pushed Anzu away, the two now-conscious guards entered the room in  
  
pursuit of where they assumed Anzu had gone. Seth turned to them and said harshly, "You  
  
incompetant fools! Can't you even keep out the simple passer-by's!" Both guards bowed their  
  
heads, "the wench even spoke my name twice while she was in my presence! That is an insult to the gods!! It would give her a total of 4 X's!" Continued Seth until one guard spoke up, "5 High  
  
Priest, she also stole from a merchant this morning." Seth growled and said, "What are you fools  
  
waiting for bring her to the pharaoh!"  
  
Suddenly the pieces fit; Bakurah, the blood, the memory loss she'd suffered this morning, Seth not  
  
remembering her.. It all fit, Bakurah had had her past erased. It must have cost him a pretty penny  
  
to do that. Angrily, she began to struggle, that bastard would pay! Her skin began to get clammy  
  
and she started to scratch the guards, bite, anything she could to get them to let her go.  
  
Anzu spat in the guards' face three times before he lost his cool. His callused hand smacked her face, it left it's red imprint on her cheek. She was here, the first time in her seventeen years. "Bakura, you'll pay for this." She stated, naming her betrayer. Hatred seemed to seep from her pores at the thought of him, even her captor cringed when he touched her clammy skin. "I'll kill you you son of a .." the guard that was holding her punched her in stomach before she could finish her sentence, he seemed to like dooing that.. 


End file.
